whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lucretia von Hardtz
Lucretia von Hardtz was Jürgen von Magdeburg's most trusted vassal and retainer, serving him directly in Magdeburg as Prince during his absence, and acting as his marshal and the Gross-Komtur of the Order of the Black Cross. She accompanied Jürgen in all his wars until he was assassinated on Hardestadt's orders. Resentful of such a cowardly act, she joined the Anarch Revolt and later the [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]]. Biography Once a devout Christian who had followed the First Crusade, Lucretia treasured order, authority, and discipline. Therefore Lucretia served her sire fanatically and later turned this loyalty over to his liege, Lord Jürgen. Enarmored into the precepts of chivalry, Lucretia believed firmly in honor and duty, preferring death before the dishonor of her liege. Jürgen trained her in the art of arms and she eventually became the mistress of the secret order within the Teutonic Knights that stood under Ventrue control. She became Jürgen's most influential retainer, serving him directly in Magdeburg and acting as his marshal. She accompanied Jürgen in all his wars until he was assassinated on Hardestadt's orders. Resentful of such a cowardly act, she joined the Anarch Revolt and later the [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]]. Appearance and Personality A German knight in the service of Jürgen von Verden, Lucretia earned her Embrace through strict compliance with her overlord's wishes and the ruthless suppression of anyone speaking against her lord. Built like a man, with short, bowl-cut black hair and black eyes, Lucretia exudes Ventrue arrogance. Though generally well spoken and pleasant, Lucretia quickly becomes a bully if she does not receive swift agreement with her plans. As a military officer, Lucretia has a warrior’s disdain for those who do not follow a leader’s commands. Though not unimaginative, she is more concerned with obedience and maintaining status than with listening to ideas postulated by those she considers "young pups". Trivia Lucretia is an androgynous figure. For a long time she was disguised as "Brother Cristof" while riding alongside the knights of the Black Cross. In the convents, however, she became "Sister Lucretia" and erased the memory of any mortal that tapped in this secret. Character Sheet |clan = [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] |sire = Kuritz |nature = Conformist |demeanor = Defender |generation = 9th |embrace = 1098 CE |apparent age = Early 30s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Brawl 4, Dodge 3, Intimidation 3, Leadership 4, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Archery 2, Crafts 1, Etiquette 1, Herbalism 3, Melee 5, Ride 4, Stealth 2, Survival 2 |knowledges = Academics 2, Hearth Wisdom 2, Law 2, Linguistics 2, Medicine 3, Politics 3, Seneschal 3 |disciplines = Dominate 3, Fortitude 4, Presence 5 |backgrounds = Allies 3, Contacts 3, Influence 3, Retainers 5, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 |morality = Path of Chivalry 8 |willpower = 8 }} References * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Antitribu Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters